Profesor, donde estamos? No tengo idea Granger!
by Mama Shmi
Summary: Bueno aqui estoy con un one shot, viaje temporal... giratiempos y van a ver que pasa... Si les gusta dejen un review, sino bueno digan que les pareció... Gracias por leerlo :


_Este fic esta dedicado a Mnica Snape. Y a todas mis camaradas del ElEdeS. Ellas saben quienes son. Para todas ustedes este fic. _

_Es un One Shot bien largo... acomódense, busquen liquido, comida... porque supera las 11000 palabras... Definitivamente me quedo muy empalagoso hacia el final... pero que le podemos hacer... _

_Es un Universo Alternativo... Esta es mi imaginación __…__ estoy emparejando a Hermione con Severus... si no les va esta pareja, sigan de largo. Saludos la autora._

_No soy JKR. No lucro con este fic, solo hacer volar mi imaginación un poco mas allá de los limites imaginarios. Se que no es la obra maestra de la literatura... No me Crucien._

**Profesor donde estamos? No tengo idea Granger?**

_**18 de enero de 1999**_

Frío, nieve y alumnos sobre excitados, ese es el resultado de las vacaciones navideñas. Iba a ser casi un año que habían ganado la guerra. Snape recorría los pasillos quitando puntos. En un último momento, se había salvado de morir a manos de esa espantosa serpiente, gracias a que Granger, conjuro al fénix de Dumbledore, ella lo había salvado. El había pedido, nuevamente, su puesto de Maestro de Pociones, le gustaban las pociones. El castillo había sido reconstruido durante el año anterior antes del 1 de septiembre.

Del trío dorado solo Hermione Granger estaba re-cursando el 7mo año, quería ser experta en pociones. Para eso tenia que pedirle tutorías al profesor Snape.

Ella caminaba tranquila y pensativa hacia el despacho de él. Y él recorría meticulosamente el castillo, ambos llegaron a la vez a las puertas del despacho, la dejo pasar y pregunto que es lo que deseaba.

Hermione le contó sus expectativas, ya que restaba tan poco del año, ella necesitaba de el para las tutorías.

-No tengo ningún problema en ser su tutor, pero exijo atención y responsabilidad, lo que yo ordene es primordial, pero si algo le parece incorrecto, pregúnteme el porque? y yo entonces le daré mi respuesta. Ya que si quiere dedicarse a la enseñanza, deberá saber todos los recovecos de cada poción.

Ambos trabajaron por 3 semanas sin problemas, lo que Snape le decía, ella lo hacia y cuando tenia alguna duda, ella le preguntaba porque esto era así o no y porque no se hacia de otra forma. El daba sus respuestas y ella las analizaba y compartía la opinión del profesor en cuanto a esa observación.

Minerva le había obsequiado un giratiempos para su dedicación a pociones, de esta forma, podía descansar y seguir las diferentes materias, que eran las normales, pero dedicaba bastante tiempo a pociones.

Una tarde de sábado, ambos estaban trabajando en una poción experimental, ella vestida con una túnica de mago color rojo con detalles en verde, bajo esta estaba su giratiempos. el vestía su típica ropa negra, ambos estaban terminando de añadir el ultimo ingrediente cuando el caldero vibro, y exploto empujándolos contra la pared, ella cayo sobre su profesor que la protegió del golpe.

Ambos quedaron inconscientes.

_**20 de enero de 1759**_

Cuando Hermione despertó un par de ojos gris acero los miraban.

-Disculpe Srta. me podría decir quienes son ustedes y que hacen en mi despacho...

Hermione apenas podía entender, su cabeza le dolía mucho, se dio cuenta que estaba sentada contra un inconsciente Severus.

-Perdón Sr., mi nombre es Hermione y este Sr. se llama Severus, usted dijo su despacho Sr.

-Así es Srta., este es mi despacho soy el profesor Stanlish, soy profesor de pociones.

-Sr podría ser tan amable de decirme quien es director del colegio.

-Claro la directora es la Sra. Dilys Derwent, ¿Pero supongo que eso ya lo sabe o no?

-Sr lo que le voy a confiar no debe de decirlo a nadie, salvo a la directora, es muy importante guardar el secreto y no revelarlo. -dijo seriamente Hermione y continuo.

-El Sr inconsciente y yo estábamos experimentando con una poción, esta estallo, al estallar fuimos impulsados a lo largo del despacho y quedamos inconscientes, ahora usted me dice que estamos en el año..

-1759

-Oh Morgana, bueno el año 1759, yo le digo que antes ambos estábamos en febrero 1999.

-Oh por Merlín, hija mía, como pudo suceder eso, claro que entiendo la importancia de no decir nada, lo mismo les pido a ustedes, no digan nada de lo que deberá ocurrir.

-Señorita, no quiero saber sus apellidos, ni su estatus de sangre, pero si que nivel académico tiene usted y el.

-Señor, yo soy aprendiz de pociones y el es mi maestro y tutor en la materia, es un gran pocionista, yo estoy recursando el 7 año por problemas que no puedo decirle, el es mi profesor desde 1 año. también fue mi profesor de DCAO en 6to, durante casi 20 años enseño pociones, mejoro algunas e invento otras desde cero. Aunque parezca un ser huraño, medio borde, es un gran hombre. Podemos por favor ver que se encuentre bien.

-Si Srta.

Hermione agito su varita y levito al profesor hasta un cómodo sillón.

-Oh Srta que buen hechizo.

-Lo se, lo invento él en su juventud, cuando era estudiante.

-Es un muy buen mago.

-Es un excelente mago.

Severus estaba comenzando a despertarse.

-Sr., profesor?, por favor, despierte, tenemos un serio problema, ya no estamos en Kansas profesor

-Kansas? De que diabl... Hermione si lo que acaba de decir es una pista, significa que estamos en otro lado o época.

-Época, profesor Severus. Mas precisamente 1759.

-Srta G..

-Hermione profesor, Hermione, yo Hermione y usted Severus. Entiende? -dijo cortándolo la joven.

-Entiendo Miss Hermione, quien es el Sr que nos acompaña.

-Es el profesor actual de pociones y la directora es...

-La Sra Derwent, si no recuerdo mal.

-Así es.

-Les voy a traer algo de comer, aguarden unos minutos …

Mientras el profesor buscaba algo para nuestros viajeros, estos charlaban.

-Profesor que vamos a hacer?

-Tenemos que comunicar nuestra situación a Minerva, pero no se como...

-Podríamos darle un mensaje a algún cuadro.

-Si, pero a cual?

-Supongo que a uno de los mas antiguos directores, seria para poder mandar un mensaje a Albus y Minerva, decirles lo que paso, decirle ciertos datos para corroborar nuestra posición.

-Como dejar migajas de pan para el futuro, es mas tendríamos que ver que pasa.

-Profesor podríamos avisarnos a nosotros que no hagamos esa poción.

-Eso es cierto Miss Hermione

-Sabes me gusta como suena mi nombre en tus labios. - dijo con una sonrisa Hermione

-Srta...! no es correcto decir eso, 100 puntos menos para Griffindor por su osadía.

En ese momento entro el profesor trayendo unas pequeñas viandas.

-Profesor no puede bajar puntos así, no es su época, aparte esta hablando de mi casa.

-Perdón es la costumbre, 100 puntos mas para Griffindor, no lo puedo creer estoy rodeado de leones.

-Entiendo que usted pertenece a la casa de las serpientes.

-Si, el es una serpiente, pero es una buena serpiente.- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

-En este momento tenemos pocos estudiantes en el colegio. Puedo decir que son amigos, y acompañarlos hasta la posada o pedirle a la directora si es que los puede alojar en alguna torre.

-Me gustaría poder estar alojada en el colegio, de esa forma tendríamos acceso al lugar y a la biblioteca... me están entrando ganas de leer y conocer como es la biblioteca en esta época.

-Puedo darme cuenta que la joven es una lectora consumada.

-Mas que lectora, es un ratón de biblioteca muy molesto, una insufrible sabelotodo.

-Sr. esa no es forma de dirigirse a una dama, una joven muy alegre, se nota que es culta, inteligente y muy observadora. También muy discreta.

-Y eso lo dedujo con estar unos momentos con ella.

-Si mientras usted se recuperaba. Puedo preguntarle si no es molestia, cuales son sus intenciones con esa joven, vi que lo trata con muchísimo respeto y amabilidad a la vez, no entiendo porque lo mira de esa forma y usted demuestra ser una persona fría, irónica y bastante mal encarado. No es de mi agrado que pequeñas sean jaladas como pago o contrato a hombres mucho mayores y ...

-Debo decirle, antes que continué por ese camino, que pese a la impresión que le dio, ella tiene 19 años, yo le llevo menos de 20 años, tengo 37, ella no esta atada a nadie, por ahora, y a menos que ella quiera. De donde venimos solo los sangre muy pura siguen realizando contratos matrimoniales, el resto de los magos y brujas, hace lo que se le da la regalada gana en cuanto a su situación sentimental, ella es una joven dulce y muy estudiosa, es habilidosa en la preparación de pociones y tiene esa capacidad nata de investigar hasta las ultimas consecuencias, incluso poniendo en riesgo su propia vida mas de una vez. Ella al ser hija de gente no mágica, vio nuestro mundo como lo que le faltaba a ella y comprendió muchas cosas que le pasaban. Yo soy mestizo y entiendo en parte su estilo de vida muggle, tengo la suerte de que ella me escogió como tutor para su maestría en pociones. Yo generalmente trato a todos por igual o peor, pongo nerviosos a mis alumnos y provoco que me teman. Es una forma de evitar muchos accidentes, pero también ver hasta que punto se quiebran los mas débiles.

-Es todo un espécimen usted... pero lo principal, usted la trata como si no hubiera relación entre ustedes.

-Yo no tengo ninguna relación de ese estilo con ella, soy una persona marcada, fea, huraña. No le agrado a nadie, no se porque me eligió como tutor, solo tengo mis conocimientos y ella los acepta sin problemas. Ella no esta atada a mi sentimentalmente – esto ultimo lo dijo con un toque de tristeza en la voz, cosa que el otro profesor lo noto.

-Ella es una joven libre entonces?

-Si es libre, de juntarse con quien mas quiera, puede ser una hortaliza con patas, un cara rajada, un libro o incluso un hipogrifo.

-Usted tiene un raro sentido del humor sr..

-Gracias, yo soy así, se que nadie me va a echar de menos cuando ya no este..

-Profesor -interrumpió Hermione que había estado viendo la biblioteca que se encontraba en la estancia- tengo algo de sueño, podemos preguntarle a la directora si nos quedamos o tenemos que ir a otro lado?.

-Aguarden aquí, yo le preguntare.

-Muchas gracias

El profesor se retiro

-Profesor, creo que se que es lo que paso.

-Tan rápido srta, y ni siquiera revisamos la poción, yo pensé que se tardaría mucho mas en poner sobre la mesa sus hipótesis.

-No sea tonto, la poción pudo habernos afectado un poco, pero solo en nuestro mismo tiempo, pero lo que paso es que la poción me dio a mi de lleno y yo lo arrastre conmigo, esta entro en contacto con esto, dijo Hermione mientras le mostraba el giratiempos, el cual estaba totalmente roto

-Merlín, Morgana, Cirse y los 4 fundadores, niña tonta, que estabas pensando al ponerte eso y estar en un laboratorio, pero tienes aserrín en la cabeza! - grito Snape.

-Yo lo use hoy para poder estar con usted... para poder hacer las pociones si y para pasar mas tiempo con usted – dijo Hermione bajito y triste, con algunas lágrimas asomando

-Hermione no entiendo que dices, y perdón por mis gritos, no quise herir tus sent...

Hermione no lo dejo seguir hablando ya que se acerco y lo abrazo, dándole un casto beso en los labios. Severus estaba petrificado, esa joven lo estaba besando, entonces entendió, esa joven decía que le gustaba pasar tiempo con el, ella gustaba de el, era un tonto con mucha suerte, ya que el también estaba prendado de ella.

-Hermione - dijo casi sin aliento el, cuando separaron sus labios – mírame, por favor, yo también te quiero, pero esto que sentimos, no se que va a pasar...

-Sev yo no te quiero, te amo y aunque por el momento, estamos varados... creo que podemos ser felices.

-Si lo se, pero no debemos quedarnos por esta zona. Si no podemos volver, es probable que sin querer cambiemos algunas cosas y eso no es bueno.

-Si realmente quedamos varados, primero debemos cambiar nuestros apellidos, luego tendremos que irnos muy lejos, realmente muy lejos, ya veremos que hacemos y adonde vamos.

En ese momento entraron el profesor y la directora de esa época, ambos se separaron, Hermione termino de limpiarse el rostro con un pañuelo y ambos miraron seriamente a la directora.

-El profesor me dijo de su accidente... y Srs, por el tiempo que lo requieran ustedes podrán estar en el colegio en una torre que ya les habilite, quería saber si además de profesor y alumna son algo mas.

-Bueno Señora Directora, ella es mi aprendiz, no mi alumna y desde hace tan solo unos minutos también es mi novia, se que antes le dije al Sr que no tenia nada con ella, pero es que ella se me declaro y yo respondí a su declaración... dijo sonrojándose.

-Una joven declarándose, que costumbres mas raras, hay alguna diferencia de edad, pero es lo normal en esta época, si lo se no me mire con esa cara, se que no son de acá, no me digan nada, solo que necesitan de mi.

-Habíamos pensado en hablar con el retrato de un director que es muy amigo de nuestro ex-director, si lo se el viejo que teníamos de director, sigue siendo muy amigo de varios cuadros, incluso del suyo sra, una pregunta a usted le gustan los dulces de limón.

-Como lo supo...

-Ya sabia yo que de algún lado había sacado la manía, señora se lo agradezco. Usted también en su momento dentro de un par de cientos de años, podría dejarle un mensaje a ese viejo loco.

-No quiero imaginarme lo que debe de ser ese hombre, pero si, yo no tendría problema, por lo que veo su viajecito fue muy importante en cuanto a años...

-Que es lo que piensan hacer.

Ambos se miraron, y dijeron - impedir que hagamos esa poción y tener este accidente - por decirlo de alguna forma...

-Eso seria lo mas aconsejable, ya que no se si podrían repetir lo sucedido

-Seria imposible, ya que hubo un artefacto inmiscuido en el asunto y este se destruyo en el proceso

-Quedamos así, ustedes me darán los datos y la información que debo darle a su director, puede ser una carta también, un mensaje para que vea que es de ustedes.

-Tengo una idea, tienen algún dibujante o pintor que pueda ayudarnos, no necesita ser una pintura mágica, puede ser muggle.

-Esa es una buena idea... así se daría cuenta que estamos bien, pero que no queremos cometer el error nuevamente

-Hecho, vivirán en el castillo, luego podrían buscarse algo en Hogsmeade si es que su plan no da resultado, que saben hacer?

-Soy pocionista y ella mi aprendiz, pero ... mis pociones son mas de 200 años adelantadas a su época. También se de defensa contra las artes oscuras, ella es muy buena duelista

-Usted jovencita... a las jóvenes les enseñan a practicar duelo?

-Digamos que de donde vengo si no sabes repeler un ataque, estas muerto, y lo digo literalmente, a habido algunos problemas que ya fueron prontamente solucionados.

-Siempre va a ver algún mago oscuro.

-A que casa pertenecían.

-Yo pertenezco a Griffindor soy prefecta y el era el jefe de Slytherin

-Interesante una serpiente y una leona

-No cualquier leona, la mejor de su promoción, la única que pudo conmigo, ella supero al maestro. Debo decir que debo mi vida a esta joven y a un fénix mascota del director.

-El director de su época tiene un fénix de mascota

-Si -dijeron a dúo

Tanto los cuadros de los directores como nosotros no tendremos ningún problema en darle el mensaje que ustedes crean a su director o directora.

-Nosotros vamos a redactar una carta, que deberán entregar a la directora en una fecha estipulada...

-Yo voy a dejar un libro y voy a avisarle al cuadro que hay en la biblioteca, que me lo entregue en el momento preciso, no se a lo mejor podamos hacerlo de otra forma...

Mas lo de la pintura, creo que Albus y Minerva van a darse cuenta de la situación en la que nos metimos y evitaran este accidente, espero, porque ese viejo es muy metiche.

-Entonces esperemos a que tengan todo listo y luego vemos que pasa, si ustedes desaparecen o quedan varados acá.

-Hecho, esperamos que todo regrese a su curso normal, y nosotros desaparezcamos, sino tendremos que irnos muy lejos para no afectar a la gente que nos rodea. Ya que podemos incluso influenciar en los destinos de los demás aunque no digamos nada. Nuestros descendientes podrían encontrarse con nosotros y eso no es conveniente.

-Bueno, les vamos a asignar la torre sur del segundo cuerpo del castillo. es una torre que esta deshabitada, antiguamente fue el hogar de la familia que cuidaba el castillo, en esa zona del castillo no hay alumnos, no hay nadie en realidad, ya que hay un escudo mágico que impide que los alumnos deambulen por esa zona..

Se los agradecemos

Los acompañaremos a la torre, si alguien los ve digan que son invitados mios, ya pensare en algo. Un consejo, ambos deberán cambiar su vestuario, yo les proporcionare la ropa adecuada, a usted le gustan los colores oscuros no?

-Si, negro en lo posible, verde oscuro y algo de plateado

-Tratare de buscar un atuendo adecuado para ustedes

-Bueno llegamos, se que es lejos, pero, acá esta su torre. Entran con contraseña por este cuadro, me parece interesante que justo sea este cuadro.

El cuadro era el de una serpiente enrollada al rededor de un león y sus miradas estaban conectadas. Era como si fueran dos amantes

A Severus y Hermione les gusto el cuadro, si volvían lo buscarían, la contraseña era "viajeros".

Entraron y vieron que necesitaba mucho arreglo, comenzaron a mover las varitas, Severus y Hermione repararon muebles, limpiaron pisos y paredes, tapetes, tapizados y cortinas, arreglaron una cómoda, un ropero y un sofá, varias mesas. Luego fueron a la habitación, repararon la única cama, y realizaron una buena limpieza.

Cuando terminaron disfrutaron sentados frente a la chimenea y recordaron que solo había una cama.

-Si tienes miedo de compartirla conmigo podemos hacer dos camas?

-no Sev, una sola va a estar bien, aparte no quiero separarme de vos, se acerco tímidamente y lo beso.

Respondió el beso y sujetándola de la cintura la sentó sobre sus piernas, mientras continuaba besándola y acariciando su cuello, su espalda, su cintura, sus piernas. Severus se vio recorriendo el cuerpo de la joven mientras se la comía a besos, la deseaba, sentía un placer creciendo en su entrepierna, y no podía frenarse.

-Oh, Sev, no pares, sigue amor mio, te quiero, te amo Severus... -dijo Hermione entre beso y beso. mientras sentía como algo crecía bajo sus piernas

Severus no pudo mas, y metió su mano bajo la túnica de la joven buscando la ropa interior, la cual estaba completamente empapada...

-Oh Hermione, estas tan mojada, te deseo. No me impidas frenar, por favor- dijo mientras sus dedos se introducían en ella.

Ella comenzó a gemir al sentir sus dedos acariciándola, sentía el placer que el le estaba dando, nunca se había sentido así

-Oh por Merlín, hazme tuya Severus, por favor, no soporto esta tortura!

-Hermione te deseo, y si quieres realmente que continué, recuerda que si volvemos, vamos a tener que hacerlo nuevamente, porque te lo aseguro hechicera, de alguna forma voy a decirme a mi mismo que te haga mía lo antes posible...

-Porque te crees que quiero dejar escrito algo en un diario, quiero que ambos escribamos en el.. ahhh siiiiiii. - mientras platicaban, el seguía dándole placer y ella gemía.

El se levanto y la llevo al dormitorio, con un pase de varita ambos estaban desnudos, la coloco sobre la cama y se dedico a chuparla y saborearla, dándole otro orgasmo. Luego se puso sobre ella y la penetro de a poco, lentamente, ella gemía de placer y dolor, pero no le permitió parar, quería que continuara, que siguiera. El estaba levemente preocupado al darse cuenta de lo que pasaría, ella era virgen, por Merlín aun a su edad, era virgen, eso seria problemático pero no tanto...

Y así siguió, la penetraba cada vez mas, sus gritos y gemidos se escuchaban por todo el castillo asustando a los fantasmas, mientras una ola de energía golpeaba los muros.

**30 de enero de 1999**

-Minerva, Minerva,

-que pasa Albus?

-necesito que llames a Hermione y a Severus, es urgente.

-que pasa Albus.

-ellos deben saber que no pueden hacer una poción, sino esta los mandara mas de 200 años al pasado y quedaran varados.

-de que hablas.

-es verdad ellos cayeron cuando yo era directora.

-oh por dios, ahora los llamo y ustedes los ponen sobre aviso

Una vez en el despacho Minerva dejo solos a ambos y ..

-Severus ves la caja sobre la estantería, bájala y ábrela, solo vos podes abrirla.

Severus limpio la caja que tenia siglos de mugre y antes de abrirla, le hecho una revisión, el resultado dio que tenia un hechizo de sangre, nadie podía abrirla

-ábrela vas a ver

Severus agarro la cerradura la giro y abrió, adentro había cartas, un libro tipo diario, algunas cosas sueltas y un rollo.

Hermione agarro el rollo y grito.

En la pintura estaban ellos, o eso parecía, una pareja de perfil, enfrentados ella tenia sus manos sobre el pecho de el y el la tenia sujeta de la cintura. El vestía un chaquetón largo, por debajo del muslo, de mangas amplias y largas, abierto, dejando mostrar una camisa blanca con un chaleco del mismo estilo ambos en color negro con detalles en verde, pantalones a la rodilla negros con medias blancas desde la rodilla y zapatos negros, el pelo lo llevaba atado en una coleta baja y miraba con ardor a la joven en sus brazos. La joven llevaba un vestido con mucha tela en color rojo con detalles dorados, portaba un escote bote que dejaba a la vista parte de sus dotes, un corset que se ceñía a su cintura, luego la pollera caía hacia el piso generando una pequeña cola. Su pelo estaba sujeto en un sencillo recogido, que hacia que algunos bucles caían sobre sus hombros desnudos y parte de su espalda, ambos en ese abrazo tan intimo, ambos parecían ser ellos, pero por las dudas leyó la inscripción atrás y confirmo sus sospechas, decía Severus Snape Prince y Hermione Jean Granger abril de 1759, era la letra de Severus.

-Imposible – dijo Hermione y quedo sentada con la pintura en sus manos

-No no es imposible, ustedes cayeron en mi época, tuvieron un accidente y me pidieron ciertas cosas, una pintura para demostrar que eran ustedes, este cofre, al cual Severus le realizo un conjuro que yo nunca vi, tu Hermione pediste un diario donde escribir lo que les había pasado durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos en la torre sur.

-juntos - dijeron ambos a la vez.

-si juntos ustedes se convirtieron en pareja. paso un tiempo hasta que ordenaron y escribieron lo que querían, y hasta que les realizaron la pintura. mas o menos 3 meses

-o por dios, profesor, dígame que es verdad, usted siente realmente algo por mi, por favor, no me engañe?

-usted me corresponde, realmente me ama?

-Si mi murciélago de las mazmorras te amo – dijo Hermione mientras sin importarle los cuadros le daba un tierno beso

-Hermione, tomemos estos datos y analicémoslos en mi despacho, ahora!.

Juntaron todo y salieron como tiro hacia las mazmorras.

-así que estos dos terminan juntitos

-si Albus, no sabes la cantidad de veces que estuve a punto de gritartelo en la cara durante todos estos años, y a él año pasado, pero me contuve, hasta hoy, ese hombre es desesperante, y durante las noches viste como soñaba con ella.

-si lo escuchaba, pero pensé que era preocupación...

-si tu hubieras estado cerca de la torre sur hace mas de 200 años, te puedo asegurar que lo que escuchabas, nunca se había escuchado en el colegio, no sabíamos que conjuro inventar para que no se escucharan los gemidos de ella. realmente es una leona ya sea en la vida como en la cama. la primera vez que estuvieron juntos hubo despliegue de magia, por suerte solo en la zona de ellos, así que no lastimo a ningún alumno solo ellos fueron afectados, pero se recuperaron en unos días

-no quiero saber que hace mi alumna favorita y mi profesor de pociones. jajaja

en las mazmorras, Hermione agarro y comenzó a leer el diario.

-Sev, acá dice que estábamos haciendo una poción experimental, en febrero y cuando exploto vos estabas detrás mio, la fuerza de la explosión me empujo y yo a vos. ambos aparecimos en el mismo lugar pero mas de 200 años en el pasado, la explosión daño el giratiempo que tenia yo en el cuello

-usas un giratiempo,

-no aun, pero acá dice que Minerva me dará alguno para ayudarme con las clases especiales de pociones.

-y tu seguro lo usas para algo mas...

-si, según esto para pasar tiempo extra con vos...

-Hermione, que dice de nosotros por favor, realmente tu me amas..

-si Severus te amo y bueno, este diario esta escrito por ambos y para ambos.

- veamos donde dice Hermione, escribí sobre buscar un cuadro de un león y una serpiente... según esto es nuestro cuadro favorito... , tu escribiste, Severus declárate durante enero y seguro que esto no pasa, aparte también dice, leona, te pido que cuando llegues a los orgasmos no me arañes la espalda.

- también dice, que nuestra primera vez juntos, fue la noche que caímos, donde según vos.. yo me declare y te bese, luego tuvimos sexo dando como resultado una explosión mágica, estuvimos bastante debilitados por 5 días, oh por dios...

-Hermione te amo, dijo de repente Severus, y tomándola del talle la abrazo y comenzó a besar

-o mi amor... no sabes lo que desee que pasara esto.

Severus abrazaba a Hermione y la besaba apasionadamente, sus lenguas habían entrado en un combate, del que no querían terminar

Luego de que les faltara el aire, se miraron y Severus beso su cuello y aspiro su fragancia.

-oh Hermione sos hermosa, tu piel, tu fragancia. te amo leona

-profesor, Severus, te amo, desde 3 que te amo. usted, usted me salvo de Moonie

-oh lo haría mil veces...

-amor que mas hay en la caja...

Ambos miraron y encontraron dos sortijas, una pequeña con una esmeralda y tallada como si fuera una serpiente, dentro decía Severus y otra mas grande con un rubí, el contorno de esta era la pata y garra de un león, dentro decía Hermione.

-son para nosotros - dijo Hermi, - la verde para mi, y la roja para vos amor mio. yo te pertenezco como vos a mi.

-Hermione, nada de pociones raras, no usar giratiempos, nunca, por favor. y por ultimo, te quieres casar conmigo leona de mi corazón..

-si mi serpiente favorita, quiero casarme con vos.

-avisemos a Albus a la directora esa que esta en el cuadro y a Minerva...

En la dirección Albus y la directora Dilys charlaban sobre lo que sucedería..

Severus y Hermione entraron y agradecieron los datos, y le preguntaron por ellos, la directora les dijo que luego de que ellos entregaran el cofre, que fue en abril mayo, ellos le pidieron que les avisara a fines de enero, osea para esa fecha. ambos se fueron a su torre y nunca mas los vieron, con lo cual concluyeron que todo el jaleo había sido resuelto.

Albus vio las sortijas y les pregunto de donde habían salido, y Dilys le dijo que ella se las había obsequiado cuando se habían casado.

Albus estaba atónito. estos se querían y se iban a casar seguramente... pero Hermione era una alumna...

Minerva entro cuando escuchaba las palabras de Albus y no entendía nada.

Albus, Dilys, Severus y Hermione relataron todo a Minerva... incluso el pedido de mano de Sev a Hermi.

-yo puedo dejar constancia de que esto es algo único, que los sentimientos están, que ella es mayor de edad y que en realidad estaba recursando, y no estaba atada a las normas, aparte que ella es discípula de Severus, no alumna

Severus y Hermione se podrían casar cuando lo quisieran.

-amor mio , te parece en un mes, no quiero esperar a estar contigo...

-si un mes es mas que suficiente para terminar de conocerte y aguantar a estar con vos... te deseo desde 3 año... puedo esperar 1 mes

-Hermione - dijo Minerva.. - niña que es eso que has dicho.

-es verdad directora, yo estoy totalmente enamorada de mi profesor desde 3 año, recuerda cuando Moonie nos ataco... bueno Severus se puso delante del lobo, protegiéndonos a Harry,Ron y yo, pero yo me caí, y el me rescato de las fauces de Moonie..

-Severus eso no lo contaste.

-me habré olvidado.

-Hermione pero desearlo..., disculpa Severus, pero el no es precisamente un adonis, y es mas grande, y siempre esta de mal humor y te trata mal, y su pelo es un asco, se viste siempre de negro... -enumeraba Minerva mientras Snape se ponía rojo furia

-si lo deseo, y no me importa nada de lo que ha dicho, desde entonces sueño con el cada noche... no saben lo difícil que era cuando dormía con las chicas, ni lo difícil que fue cuando acampaba con los chicos, que ellos no escucharan mis sueños... debía poner hechizos de silencio a mi alrededor... ya que con el tiempo, mis sueños no eran muy inocentes profesor Snape - esto ultimo lo dijo con una voz que a Severus le hizo tragar duro, a Minerva se le cayeron las gafas y Albus resoplo, Dilys solo dijo- preparen los hechizos de silencio, porque cuando se casen, nadie va a poder dormir con los gritos de esos dos

Severus y Hermione enrojecieron

Minerva quiso saber por cotilla mas de las actitudes de esos dos. Que Severus la protegía hasta de las sombras, que ella lo atendía cual ferviente amante. se besaban en corredores y recovecos oscuros... y durante las noches se escuchaban los gemidos y gritos de ambos... un profesor los pesco en el bosque, en una situación muy comprometedora... no tenían ningún respeto por la biblioteca, ya que se metían en la sección prohibida para besarse y tocarse... palabra de los cuadros que estaban cerca que los escuchaban, a todo esto, Severus y Hermione estaban tomados de la mano y con las cabezas gachas...

-Bueno Severus, espero que ese comportamiento no se de acá, ya que hay alumnos y no es correcto que te pasees demostrando tu amor por Hermione en cada rincón del castillo, .. si no estuvieran los alumnos... bueno eso es cosa tuya...

-Minerva, ese comportamiento se dio en un ámbito muy diferente... aparte aquí tengo mi propia casa para hacer lo que yo quiera.. debo decir que yo igual no voy a tocar a Hermione hasta que nos casemos... antes supongo al quedar varados, era no importa el que dirán, nadie nos conoce, y al no saber si estaríamos juntos o no era disfrutar de cada uno.

-Severus yo también voy a "tratar" de esperar un mes, pero es tannn largo el mes, son 30 días, 5 semanas, 720 horas, 43.200 minutos, 2.592.000 segundos- mientras hablaba , Hermione se había acercado a Severus, y cada vez que decía un numero lo besaba y se apretaba a el...

Hermione si sigues así no creo aguantar tanto pequeña, en serio te lo pido, por Merlín, no me tortures.

-Ven se los dije, ella es la culpable de los gritos y gemidos, ella es la que lo corrompe..

-Srta Granger compórtese o tendré que pedirle que se quede solo con algunas materias y desista de pociones... temo por la integridad física y mental de nuestro profesor -dijo Minerva aguantando la risa...

-Sev, Severito, seguro quieres esperar un mes, no quieres esperar una semana mejor, o unos días..- dijo pasándole el dedo índice por el pecho haciendo circulitos y demás dibujos

-Hermione.. compórtate.. -dijo Minerva - es solo un mes

-Un mes o 2.592.000 segundos sin poder decir que es mio, debo esperar un mes a que este conmigo, no creo poder aguantar ahora que se que el siente lo mismo que yo, que lo amo con locura desde 3 año... profesora 3 año, ya estoy en 8vo año se podría decir... 4 1/2 años loca por este hombre.

-ok Hermione 1 semana, 1 semana y nos casamos. quieres pociones calmantes, las tengo, como crees que me pase los últimos 4 años... yo también me enamore y conmigo fue peor, tu eras mi alumna, eras una chiquilla por dios, no sabes, no sabes por lo que pase -soltó Snape dejando a todos mudos, la cosa era reciproca desde hacia tiempo.

-1 semana y estaremos juntos para siempre mi amor, 1 semana y no te separaras de mi ni con una barreta.

-Minerva, le darías 1 mes de vacaciones a Severus, para que podamos disfrutar de nuestra luna de miel, a cada palabra de Hermione, Severus tragaba largo, Minerva se abanicaba y Albus silbaba parejo. Minerva pensaba, que cambiada que estaba Hermione, esa era su alumna mas centrada, recatada y estudiosa

-Profesora, se que en este momento se preguntara que me pasa... se los diré francamente... soy virgen, entienden, me guarde para el, y hoy, mi cuerpo me lo pide, ya no soporto esta espera. y dado que nos hemos dado cuenta de lo que nos queremos... mis hormonas se han puesto a trabajar el doble, no puedo estar tranquila mientras el me mira, me estoy derritiendo con su mirada.

-oh por dios niña tranquilízate, Severus tienes algo que le baje el libido y la tranquilice, es eso o que hoy duermas en una celda bien cerrada... aunque no creo que ni Azkaban la intimidaría...

Hermione estaba sentada y se retorcía en su asiento. Snape fue a su despacho y busco varios viales. cuando llego junto a ella, comprobó que ardía, ella tenia fiebre, todo por desearlo... eso era lo mas halagador que le había pasado. le dio uno de los viales que tomo con dedos temblorosos. se lo bebió, espero algunos minutos y como el efecto no era demasiado, se tomo otro. esta ves Hermione pudo relajarse y respirar con normalidad.

-Gracias, no se que me pasa, pero es mas fuerte que yo- dijo tapándose la cara roja de vergüenza y sollozando.

-Hermione esto es algo normal que suele pasar en jóvenes brujas que no tuvieron contacto carnal luego de pasar su 17 cumpleaños, es por eso que muchos se casan ni bien salen del colegio, o tienen sexo sin importar nada.

-o genial, por guardarme para el, es que soy un manojo de nervios...

-es que nadie le explico que debías de tener relaciones antes de los 17, para que tu magia y tu deseo no se descontrole.

-no, acaso hay una materia o curso que lo indique, hay alguien que hable sobre la conducta de las brujas y de la sexualidad, un LIBRO que diga como deben de ser las cosas... NO... NADIE, NADA.

-es cierto, no hay información, porque siempre sucede que todas encuentran a ese alguien entr tienen sexo... y drenan y hacen fluir la magia entre los dos, de bruja a brujo y viceversa

-bueno yo encontré a mi persona ideal... en 3° año..., pero era un imposible... ya que es un profesor... no podía estar con el... aun ahora debo esperar 1 semana para casarme y que podamos estar juntos

-dado estas situaciones, les doy permiso a partir de ahora de poder convivir como matrimonio, aunque se casen en una semana, no te van a dar a basto las pociones. Hermione ya esta agitada y con fiebre nuevamente-dijo Minerva

-Severus, es un tema que debe ser tratado entre ustedes, pero ella te necesita, y diría con urgencia. Si quieren hacerlo esta bien, por mi están casados desde ahora. pero eso es algo que ambos deciden, sino dedícate a hacer pociones las 24 hs a varios calderos por vez hasta casarte.

-Hermione, amor, vamos, tenemos algo que hacer para que estés bien.

ambos salieron y Hermione trataba de agarrarle la mano a Snape aparte que trataba de tocarlo... este comportamiento se dio camino a las mazmorras... y casi todos los alumnos lo vieron.. y no entendían nada...

Una vez dentro de las mazmorras, Severus llamo a un elfo, y le pidió que traslade todas las pertenencias de Hermione hacia allí. Luego fue a las habitaciones y conjuro un hechizo de expansión para el placar, donde colocaron lo que el elfo trajo. a un costado colocaron su baúl.

Hermione vio la cama y se quito la capa, la coloco sobre el baúl, ella lo miro y se acerco, puso sus brazos por detrás del cuello y lo beso, Severus acepto el beso y lo profundizo, las manos recorrían los cuerpos, ella comenzó a desabrochar la levita y luego la camisa, para sacarlas juntas del cuerpo de su amante

Él quería sentir la piel de la joven, estaba caliente, su piel ardía al contacto de sus dedos, era lava, sus besos dejaban lineas de frescura. al igual que sus dedos...

-Hermione estas segura, yo puedo esperar, pero no quiero que te arrepientas.

-piensa que ya nos casamos, solo falta la ceremonia, sos mi esposo y yo tu esposa.. te amo, no puedo aguantarme mas, voy a morir de pasión si no te tengo.

-oh Hermione, hechicera mía, te amo

Le quito la camisa y la pollera, la acostó sobre la cama, se quito el pantalón, y admiro el cuerpo de su ahora esposa... era hermosa, sus curvas, su abdomen no era liso, pero era perfecto, un cuerpo perfecto para albergar a sus hijos, porque si algo sabia, era que ella tendría a sus hijos. poco a poco, se acerco y comenzó a besarla, a acariciar cada uno de las curvas de la joven, ella se estremecía, el acaricio sus senos, los beso y mordisqueo suavemente los pezones, mientras estaba entretenido con los pezones una de sus manos viajo hacia el sur, hacia la zona nunca explorada de la chica, suavemente acaricio su vulva, se adentro y pellizco el clítoris, luego dejo que sus dedos se adentrasen mas, y comenzó por introducir uno en el preciado tesoro, luego dos, los movía y daba lubricación, Hermione gemía, gemía mucho y fuerte, sin sacar los dedos del interior de la chica, con la otra mano tomo su varita y conjuro un fuerte hechizo amortiguador y de silencio... sabia, lo necesitarían. siguió moviendo sus dedos, a los dos anteriores se le había sumado un tercero, Hermione no gemía, gritaba de placer, gritaba a tres idiomas, gritaba en ingles, en francés y algo de latín, no sabia que esa palabra tuviera traducción al latín, también en cierto momento siseo como una serpiente. El lenguaje de la joven lo excitaba.

Saco los dedos del interior, y ella lanzo una palabrota en latín al aire, el la miro, la beso y acariciando sus caderas las sostuvo mientras se colocaba sobre ella, guío su enorme erección hacia la entrada y la coloco, llevo sus brazos a los costados de ella, acaricio el bello rostro y su pelo, y lentamente ingreso hasta toparse con su barrera, dio un par de movimientos, cada vez mas profundos, hasta que se clavo de golpe hasta el fondo.. ella grito y gimió.

La beso apasionadamente, ella gemía, gritaba a 4 lenguas, no le importaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo, era eso a sentir que se quemaba, el había comenzado a moverse ritmicamente, adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera, luego de varias envestidas firmes, comenzó a sentir que se venia, pero quería que ella llegara antes que el, mientras bombeaba, agarro uno de los pezones y comenzó a retorcerlo, ella se tenso y comenzó con mas gemidos y gritos, esta chica era una escandalosa, mientras pensaba eso, se reía, por dios, esto era casi salvaje, ella le arañaba la espalda, le clavo las uñas y los dedos, llego a un punto, donde ella literalmente exploto al placer... llego al clímax y el se descargo... la energía liberada dentro del orgasmo de ella rompió unos cristales, desencajo la puerta de la habitación y se esparció por las mazmorras como una onda de calor y lujuria hasta los jardines, los que se vieron en su camino literalmente colapsaron y quedaron tendidos, no estaban lastimados, pero la onda mágica los extenuó, casi dreno

Poppy entendía que había pasado, entendía que se trataba de magia pura, magia salida de la pureza absoluta. pero no sabia quien puede tener tal estado hoy en día, esa persona también podría llegar a haber estado desquiciada y loca por aguantar tanto tiempo esa magia, menos mal que había descargado la magia, también entendía que debían atender a esa pareja, encontrarlos antes de que fuera tarde, darles algo para que se repusieran...

Hermione estaba exhausta, Severus agotado, como pudo se levanto y fue hasta sus pociones, rogando que estuvieran bien, gracias a dios su almacén estaba dos niveles por debajo que sus habitaciones, se tomo un revitalizaste y agarro otro para Hermione. Lamentablemente no tenia mas pociones. Sabia que debía prepararlas mas adelante

Cuando llego a la cama, ella descansaba con una paz, increíble, es hermosa, es inteligente, es capaz de cualquier cosa, me ama. pensaba Severus mientras trataba de incorporar a la joven y que esta en su inconsciencia se bebiera la poción, lo logro y la dejo descansar...

Miro el estropicio, se puso una bata de tartán con borde de seda en tonos de negro y verde y salio de su habitación hacia el despacho, reparo como pudo, ambas puertas y se asomo al pasillo, ahí vio venir a Minerva...

-Menudo desastre armaron Severus...

-Que paso... ? - dijo casi sin voz el pocionista.

-La magia en estado puro de Hermione recorrió medio castillo, desmayo y dreno magia a mas de 30 alumnos, necesito pociones energizantes, revitalizantes y regeneradores mágicos.

-Minerva, estoy por decirlo de una forma que no suene vulgar, estoy drenado y agotado, yo estaba en la primera linea de ataque por si no te diste cuenta y por si no lo recuerdas -dijo mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta para no caerse.

Minerva, realmente lo miro y vio que el estaba en bata, Severus usaba bata? su piel estaba pálida y por dios su pelo, su pelo antes negro como la noche, estaba blanco-grisaseo, eso era resultado de haber estado en contacto con magia pura, magia reprimida, magia contenida.

-Hermione como esta.

-Ella y yo tomamos las ultimas pociones revitalizantes, no fueron muy buenas ya que no eran de las mas fuertes, pero por lo menos acá estoy, a duras penas en pie.

-Severus, adentro – ordeno Minerva - pasa y acuéstate, no hagas nada de magia, no me voy a horrorizar porque ella este desnuda en tu cama, ya te dije, están casados. Quiero ver que ambos duerman y estén cómodos, luego mandare comida. No quiero que salgas de este dormitorio por 5 días... Solo el día de la ceremonia te quiero ver, antes nada. Y entre todos prepararemos el colegio. yo explicare la situación a todos. No seré tan romanticona como piensas, seré pragmática y directa.

Severus le hizo caso, agarro una piyama y se metió en el baño, mientras Minerva le conjuraba un piyama a Hermi, y la tapaba correctamente.

-Severus- pregunto Minerva al ver que este se acostaba- no los escuchamos, ni sentimos, solo la onda de magia pura.

-use un hechizo de muffliato y silencio, en toda la mazmorra mas la habitación...

-ahora entiendo...

-Minerva, si no lo hubiera hecho la habrían escuchado hasta en el bosque prohibido

-no seas exagerado...

-no es por llevarte la contraria.. pero si no fuera porque estoy incluido y ella también... juro que lo ponía en un pensadero.. es peor que una mandrágora adulta... Hermione sabe decir palabrotas en latín, francés, ingles y algo de un idioma que no reconocí, incluso creo que hasta puede ser que algo de parcel, ya que siseo un par de veces...

Minerva reía, - bueno los dejo, descansen. no la agotes o viceversa.

-Minerva se retiro y fue a la enfermería...

-Minerva y las pociones?, donde esta ese maestro pocionista?

-Poppy esto es algo de lo que se van a enterar mas adelante.. pero digamos que el primer afectado por estar mas cerca fue el... digamos también que es el responsable de que la magia pura fuera liberada... y agradecidos también .. ya que la joven, la cual tiene mas de 19 años... se había guardado para el...

-Morgana y Circe... quieres decir que nuestro muchacho encontró pareja...

-Si, se casan en una semana, pero ella no iba a aguantar una semana en esas condiciones.. y obligue a Severus que concretara la unión.

-nunca había visto el resultado de guardarse tanto tiempo...

osea que el quedo ...

-Poppy, esta pálido, demacrado, el pelo lo tiene casi blanco, apenas puede hacer magia, una de las pociones de el revitalizantes, no le dieron fuerzas para casi nada, solo pudo arreglar la puerta de sus habitaciones y despacho. los mande a descansar, luego les voy a llevar comida. su mujer luego de tomar la poción duerme, ella ni se dio cuenta cuando le conjure un pijama, esta agotada y con su hermoso pelo color blanco.

-Minerva quien es, la conocemos... dijiste que tiene 19 años, fue alumna..

-Poppy siéntate, porque no te lo vas a creer... ella esta enamorada de el desde 3 año... cuando el la salvo a ella y a dos amigos de Remus.. cuando andaban indagando en la casa de los gritos y descubrieron a Sirius...

-NO! no ella... Minerva pero es una niña...

-Poppy tiene 19 años y se mantuvo absoluta para el, por lo que ella me contó hoy.

-Cirse y los 4 padres... por eso la onda mágica, bueno, si no hay pociones, lo vamos a hacer a la antigua. Minerva, necesito al elfo cocinero...

Marti se apareció y le pregunto a Poppy en que podía ayudarla...

-Marti vamos a preparar la súper sopa... anota, esta sopa es para casos muy especiales donde la magia pura se desplegó y ataco a otros magos. (gente al que le guste cocinar... achique las cantidades a gusto)

tenemos 30 heridos... serán 8 cebollas, 4 ajies verdes, 4 ajies rojos, esto muy bien picado, apio 2 atados, también picado, 15 papas grandes partidas en dos, 15 batatas grandes partidas en dos, 6 zapallos, ajo, perejil, en cantidades, una vez que esto se coció bien se separa, y aparte se pone a hervir pollo para 30 personas... luego de que se coció, se desmenuza el pollo...

colocamos en cada plato: un pedazo de papa, uno de batata, una rueda de zapallo, algo de cebolla y pollo desmenuzado... con algo del caldo de las verduras. un poco de queso rallado y listo. tienes que mandar dos platos a las habitaciones del profesor Snape. y el resto a la enfermería. y necesito elfos dispuestos a que me ayuden a darles esto a los afectados.

hecho madame, en dos horas tendré la comida, si se puede adelantar con magia antes...

digamos que es preferible el camino largo, muchas gracias Marti.

el elfo se fue y Poppy miro su enfermería... chicos y chicas de diferente edad estaban inconscientes, los que mas habían sido afectados tenían canas blancas en su pelo...

Minerva llamo a la dirección a Harry y a ron, estos llegaron vía chimenea y preguntaron por Hermi...

Minerva les relato todo desde el comienzo del año... hasta este día en particular cuando se enteraron que habían hecho un viaje de 3 meses a un muy distante pasado, y mandado pruebas para detener el accidente. la directora de ese época dijo que era verdad... también les contó sobre la situación sentimental de ambos ..

-así que se declararon-dijo Harry

-si, pero como sabes lo que sentían...

-era hora... entre guardarme el recuerdo de un sueño del profesor, el cual vi de casualidad al practicar oclumancia y escucharla hablar dormida a Hermione cada noche y suplicar por el... no se que es peor...

-bueno sr Potter, lo que sucede es que Hermione no tenia que haberse guardado tanto tiempo.

-Hermione es virgen... - dijo con horror Ron... por dios , tienen que hacer algo , díganle que lo hagan que no se guarden... hay que avisarle al profesor... no pueden esperar mas tiempo, es muy peligroso

-ron que pasa, que es peligroso, y porque la urgencia de que Hermione se acueste con el profesor

-Harry porque crees que nadie te dijo nada cuando te acostaste con Ginny el año pasado...

-no se, porque me quieren y saben que la respeto y que me voy a casar con ella

-Harry nada que ver. Esta bien, te queremos, pero las brujas deben de perder su virginidad antes de los 17, sino se pueden volver locas y pueden explotar y su magia en estado puro dañar a otras personas...

-bueno sr weasle, que Hermione supiera eso hubiera sido de ayuda, que le comentara eso a su amiga... porque no lo hizo, porque no puso esa información a su disposición

-ella no lo sabia, pero si siempre sabe todo

-ella ya lo sabe, se entero hoy al decirnos que nunca había estado con un hombre y que deseaba a Severus.. es mas casi se lo viola delante de nuestras narices... pero a otro tema, ella ya no es virgen y si, su magia exploto, tenemos 30 afectados en la enfermería mas dos en las mazmorras, Severus y Hermione están casi drenados, hasta su pelo es blanco.

-oh dios mio... yo pensé que ella había estado con víctor en 4to año... no pensé que fuera virgen, ahora me doy cuenta sus constantes palabras hacia el resto de las chicas, las llamaba resbalosas y zorras...

-ron, profesora, en el mundo muggle, no esta bien tener sexo antes de los 17/18, lo cual no quita que se tenga, y cualquier chica decente se guarda para su primer amor, osea su gran amor... o incluso siguen vírgenes mucho tiempo... hasta el matrimonio, algunas se masturban, pero si la religión lo prohíbe tampoco eso... se por haber convivido con ella que no se masturba, solo soñaba. Si se pregunta como lo se, las chicas siempre se tocan, cuando están solas, y se asustan si uno entra a una habitación. vivimos junto a ella casi un año... y dormimos en la misma habitación... al principio la escuchábamos gemir en sueños... nos preguntábamos con quien soñaría... luego de una semana dijo el nombre del profesor... lo llamo sevi y Severus, pero lo dijo de una forma... que tuvimos que salir afuera a vomitar... luego de eso, ella colocaba hechizos de silencio, pero se removía en la cama y la veíamos agitada, cansada,Ron dormía y no se daba cuenta, pero yo si lo notaba. pero no sabia nada de la magia retenida...

-profesora necesita algo, aparte de contarnos que ella esta bien ahora y que esta junto a la persona que ama

-si en una semana se casan y no van a poder preparar su propia boda.. quiero que sus mejores amigos lo hagan, háblenlo con sus amigos fuera del colegio, yo hablare con Ginny, y con las demás chicas. yo organizare lo que corresponda con el castillo... solo díganme los invitados y listo...

-hecho profesora..

-profesora, quiere que le diga a mi madre que traiga algo de súper sopa.. ella la hace muy bien

-Marti esta haciéndola en este momento. pero muchas gracias ron. a menos que quiera hacer el súper soufflé de chocolate, eso los va a levantar y restaurara parte de la magia. Le diré a un par de elfos que le alcancen los ingredientes y le den una mano. sera un honor poder contar con su postre para las víctimas de este problema.

esa noche en la enfermería y en las mazmorras elfos y alumnos ayudaban a que los afectados comieran la súper sopa... en las mazmorras, Minerva y Poppy se encargaban de Severus y Hermione, una vez finalizado el plato les sirvieron el postre... solo el olor sirvió para que los afectados se terminaran de despertar y comieran por si mismos ese requisito manjar...

Hermione estaba muy cansada... Severus termino de darle el postre, y abrazándola la acuno contra su pecho y se durmieron nuevamente, ... el pelo de Hermione también estaba blanco, pero estaba poniéndose dorado cobrizo... Severus estaba recuperando su tono negro, solo un pequeño mechón en la parte superior era blanco.

todos los alumnos preguntaron que había pasado. Minerva dio un muy buen discurso en el comedor y en la enfermería. explico el porque del evento, y las causas. dijo que bajo ningún concepto esto debía de pasar nuevamente. que era peligroso. luego pidió una charla con todas las mujeres del colegio. cuando todas estuvieron reunidas les explico a las que no lo sabían que si una bruja entre sus 15 y 17 años no tenia relaciones... podía pasar lo sucedido el día de hoy. pueden aplacarlo masturbandoce, pero deben de tener sexo antes de los 17 si o si...

-y si no tienen novio... un muy buen amigo soltero puede ayudarlas... tienen que entender que lo sucedido a esta joven es excepcional, ella encontró al hombre que ama, desde 3 año que ama a esta persona, pero hasta hoy no supo si le correspondía o no.. aparte esta el hecho supremo de que el hombre en cuestión es una figura de autoridad, unos cuantos años mayor que ella, y hay ciertas reglas que ninguno quiso incumplir.. digamos también que ambos guardaron sus sentimientos hasta hoy, y aunque no haya terminado su 7 curso, en realidad es como que estuviera fuera de la escuela. yo misma di la autorización para que se llevara acabo la relación. aparte en unos días estos dos van a casarse... ella es una joven a la cual todos quieren, bueno las 3/4 partes de las casas... hablo de Hermione. ella y cierta persona.. en febrero tendrían que haber tenido un accidente de viaje en el tiempo. pero al mandar información por medio de la directora de esa época y otras cosas, pudimos evitar dicho accidente. pero.. nos enteramos del problema de Hermione ella se había reservado para su amado. y el quería hacerlo luego de casados... pero yo los obligue, ya que Hermione pasa de los 19 años y podría tener serios problemas, es mas tuvimos mas de 30 heridos...

-cualquier duda chicas, sobre en que momento es mejor, que cosas hacer y que si hacer, y todo lo relacionado con su sexualidad, junto a Poppy y ex-alumnas vamos a dar asesoría una vez por semana los sábados o domingos. solo deben anotarse en cada sala común, así que saben la buena noticia. en 5 días hay una boda con baile fiesta y mucha comida... las dejo ir para que puedan ir al pueblo y comprar vestidos. Ginny, Luna, Hanna, Lavender, Padma y Parvati quédense.

-Una pregunta profesora dijo una alumna antes que se retiraran... con quien se casa Hermione

-Eso señorita lo descubrirán el día de la boda, ahora todos pueden retirarse, menos las chicas que nombre

-Profesora que pasa, porque debemos quedarnos en vez de ir al pueblo-dijo Lavender aburrida

-Señorita Brown, usted y las demás van a ser las damas de honor de Hermione

-Y si no queremos -dijo Lavender celosa

-Bueno puede retirarse... -Lavender se fue, esperando que Parvati y Padma la siguieran, pero no lo hicieron.

-A las demás, quien no quiere quedarse, puede irse, nadie se fue- señorita Brown que espera para irse.

Cuando Lavender se fue, siguió.

-Como decía ustedes serán las damas de honor, y tendrán de pareja a los padrinos del novio...

-Estos van a ser Harry, Neville, Theo, Blaize y Draco, como la señorita Lavender no va a estar debo de quitar a Ron, lo cual es una lastima, ya que es como un hermano para Hermione, pero mala suerte.

-Las parejas serán Harry y Ginny; Neville y Hanna; Theo y Luna; Blaize y Parvati; Draco y Padma, a menos que Padma y Parvati quieran invertir parejas.

-Esta bien profesora, no hay problemas, nuestros novios pueden estar en la ceremonia?

-Si no hay inconvenientes, ya que las novias de ellos también estarán.

-Profesora no entendemos porque hay chicos de la casa de Slytherin, bueno aparte de Theo claro.

-Porque el sr. con el que Hermi se va a casar, es el jefe de la casa de Slytherin, Hermione se casa con Severus Snape, ambos se declararon hoy sus sentimientos ocultos por mas de 4 años y bueno, ya saben que paso, una sola cosa, no pueden bajo ningún concepto decir el nombre del novio, quien diga el nombre del novio sera expulsada del colegio, esto no se debe saber hasta el día de la boda.

-Profesora donde esta Hermione, sus cosas no están en su habitación... - dijo Ginny preocupada por la salud de su amiga.

-Ella esta viviendo en las mazmorras, aparte en este momento esta recuperandoce de la explosión de magia, tanto ella como el profesor fueron los dos muy afectados.

-Espero estén perfectamente bien dentro de 5 días.

-Harry yRon se encargan de las cosas desde fuera del castillo. Nosotras desde dentro.

Esos días pasaron rápidamente, Minerva junto a las chicas y los chicos que asistirían a la ceremonia, decoraron el salón, el castillo y el parque, la boda seria en el gran salón y la fiesta seria al aire libre, si llegara a llover, se invocaría un hechizo o se colocaría una carpa.

Ron y Harry convocaron a amigos y familiares, en el caso de los familiares eran pocos, de Hermione solo sus padres y de Severus, bueno el no tenia a nadie, sus padres habían muerto hace ya tiempo y sus abuelos maternos también. Solo tenia a sus alumnos y compañeros de trabajo.

Severus y Hermione se dedicaron a descansar, ambos se recuperaron totalmente y sin secuelas. es mas el profesor parecía rejuvenecido.

El gran día había llegado, las chicas llevaron a Hermi a una torre especial, donde ellas y Hermione fueron peinadas, maquilladas y vestidas. Mientras en las mazmorras, los chicos ayudaban a Severus con su traje. Los chicos no podían creerlo, cuando Harry yRon les contaron porque habían sido seleccionados. Draco estaba contento por su padrino, el se merecía ser feliz, y si Hermione lo hacia feliz, estaba todo bien.

Severus fue hasta el gran comedor, y se quedo cerca del altar, los jóvenes fueron por las chicas, junto con el padre de Hermione, que estaba muy nervioso, no te enteras de la noche a la mañana que tu hija se casa.

Hermione estaba hermosa, y las chicas también, una a una, las parejas avanzaron hacia el gran comedor, a lo ultimo estaba Hermione.

Lavender yRon estaban sentados cerca del altar.

-Lavender, nosotros podríamos haber estado entre los padrinos, por tu culpa no estamos, por que no quisiste ser dama de honor.

-Claro vos querías estar junto a esa fasilonga, no la quiero ver cerca tuyo, ella no te va a quitar de mi lado.

-Lavender, de que hablas? no se que cosas dices, pero Hermione no me ama, nunca me amo, ella es mi hermana, siempre la cuide y protegí como a una hermana, no te das cuenta que ella y su novio se están casando, que ella se guardo solo para el, que lo ama desde 3 año. 3 año Lavender!

-Y eso que! a lo mejor el no es tan bueno como tu y te quiere para ella, se esta haciendo la buenita, que su novio aquí o allá, seguro es un tontito y lo usa para llamar tu atención…

-Lavender no seas ridícula, su novio es mucho, muchísimo mejor que yo, que Harry, que cualquiera que este en este lugar, y por lo que escuche, el despliegue mágico fue abrumador, aparte es un hombre, no un chiquillo, Hermione necesita un hombre adulto, alguien con experiencia, alguien que la complemente. Y ningún chiquillo puede hacer eso.

-Si claro, un hombre, anda. Y con respecto a lo del despliegue mágico, eso es culpa de ella.

-Si, pero ella se reservo para el, ella no sabia. De tanto que hablan siempre las mujeres, y no se les ocurrió comentárselo, sabiendo que ella desconocía nuestra cultura. Es increíble que lo ame, ellos están hechos el uno para el otro.

-Esta bien Ron, te creo, pero entonces casémonos.

-Yo te amo, pese a lo celosa que te pones. Y me parece que la proposición debería venir de mi lado…

Mientras varias personas charlaban y tomaban fotos, los enviados del diario el profeta anotaban cada detalle que podían para arruinar a la feliz pareja, sin saber todavía quien era el novio de la joven.

Se escucho la musica, Severus salio de su escondite y todos se asombraron, casi nadie sabia quien era el novio, eso fue un shock.

Lavender se quedo de piedra, Hermione se casaba con el profesor. Osea que había perdido su virginidad con el profesor, y ahí se dio cuenta de lo tonta y celosa que había sido, Hermione nunca miro a Ron, estaba con ellos solo para que nadie se diera cuenta que se derretía por su profesor y se lamento por ser como era, vio a su novio y el sonreía satisfecho, y le señalaba la cara que tenia Snape.

-Me recuerda a Harry, no ve nada que no sea a ella, realmente Snape la ama, que suerte, pobre Hermi, no sabes la de veces que nos planteamos con Harry secuestrarlo y dejarlo atado a merced de ella... solo para que no grite su nombre mientras dormía … ese año que pasamos de campamento fue terrible, entre escapar de todos los mortifagos, apenas dormíamos por culpa de ella...

Lavender se dio cuenta queRon apoyaba, al igual que Harry a su amiga/hermana, ella al ser hija única y mimada, nunca se dio cuenta, que amor hay de diferentes clases.

Las damas de honor y los padrinos entraron y atrás de estos entro la novia y su padre.

Era una princesa buscando a su príncipe..

Su padre la llevaba, ella estaba muy nerviosa, se estaba casando con el amor de su vida, con el único hombre con el que había estado. Todo estaba hermoso, la decoración, la flores, la alfombra, los vestidos y túnicas, Severus estaba divino, era todo un príncipe, ella sentía mariposas en el estomago, estaba súper nerviosa, no podía apartar los ojos de esos hermosos y profundos ojos oscuros... de un marrón casi negro.

El la vio venir, su padre la guiaba por el pasillo, sobre una alfombra roja con dorado, parecía flotar, el sentía retorcijones en su estomago, creía que no podía esperar a que llegara, se le hacia eterno. se había perdido en sus ojos color chocolate, su mirada dulce y adorada.

Una vez frente a frente, la ceremonia comenzó, el mago encargado dijo un hermoso discurso, corto pero hermoso, luego ambos dijeron sus votos, mientras tomaban sus varitas, estas se conectaron mágicamente, y hicieron aparecer cintas que los rodearon en un circulo de luz y color. Luego de esto los anillos parecieron mágicamente en sus dedos, junto a los que ya tenían, se dio por finalizada la ceremonia, al él besarla con pasión frente a todos, una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra en una de sus manos, la tiro hacia atrás y la beso … fue un beso de película.

El salón rompió en aplausos, todos celebraban la unión.

Fueron al jardín donde todo estaba precioso, Severus no la soltaba, atrás de ellos estaban las diferentes parejas, los padrinos y las damas de honor… solo 3 de ellos eran parejas reales, las otras dos no, estaban por su cuenta.

Harry bailaba con Ginny, Neville con Hanna y Theo con Luna, las hermanas Pattil charlaban con sus novios, un par de magos que acababan de llegar de la India. Eran hermanos. Draco por su parte bailaba con Astoria y Blaize con Pansy

Todos estaban felices por la pareja,

Molly se dirigió a Hermione y charlo con ella.

-Hermione, mi niña, porque no me lo dijiste, yo te hubiera aconsejado, hubiéramos encontrado la forma de que no sufrieras tanto. Dime, Severus te trato bien, fue delicado.

-Oh Molly, el lo fue y lo sigue siendo. Si yo lo hubiera sabido, me hubiera arriesgado a hablar con el, seguro me mandaba al cuerno, pero me hubiera jugado, Harry tampoco estaba enterado de esto.

-Si lo se, hace unos días hablamos, el nos pregunto sobre su situación con Ginny, y nosotros le dijimos que era por el bien de ella. En las familias de magos, cuando una chica no encuentra quien le ayude, hasta primos o hermanos han colaborado. Se de algunos casos, no son muchos. Y bajo esa situación no hay problema, solo deben cuidarse con una poción antiembarazo y listo…

-¿Hay pociones anticonceptivas?

-Si, porque? Severus no te dio?

-No, solo una de revitalización, quedamos muy mal los dos, ayer recién me levante, a Severus se le había puesto todo el pelo blanco y a mi también, me dio risa, porque cuando envejezca se que va a ser muy guapo, creo que con lo extenuado que estaba no atino a nada...

-Tendrías que hacerte un estudio de embarazo. Porque con ese despliegue que han hecho ambos. No lo se, pero apostaría mi reserva secreta de oro a que estas embarazada linda.

-Oh … eso no se me había ocurrido.

-Quieres saberlo ahora o dentro de un rato. El hechizo es simple y lo he hecho muchas veces, incluso se lo enseñe a Ginny y a los muchachos. Ginny se niega a tomar las pociones. Dice que si llega llega.

-Quiere acompañarme al salón que Minerva me preparo por si estaba cansada.

Ambas mujeres se fueron hacia una pequeña tienda de 3x3, muy cómoda, con una cama y aislada del ruido

Severus la vio retirarse junto a Molly y se preocupo por su semblante, pero aguardo. A lo mejor solo necesitaba descanso.

Molly le pidió que se recostara, ella así lo hizo. Paso la varita por el abdomen de la joven y recito unas simples palabras, una luz blanca salio de la barita de Molly y se adentro en el cuerpo de la joven, al cabo de unos segundo una luz azul salio y luego se esfumo.

-Felicidades Hermione estas embarazada, vas a tener un varoncito. Quieres que llame a Severus

-Si Molly, quiero contarle, lo va a hacer muy feliz.

Molly salio y a lo lejos Severus la miraba, ella le hizo un movimiento de cabeza y el se acerco.

-Severus, Hermione te necesita. Ella esta bien, no te preocupes, tiene algo que contarte.

Severus preocupado entro, y la vio sentada en la cama, tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Severus, Molly me pidió perdón por no informarme sobre las costumbres mágicas en las mujeres, y me dijo que luego va a tener una muy extensa charla conmigo y me va a dar algunos libros, que pasan de madres a hijas para que yo los copie y agregue cosas en el futuro. Ella se preocupo cuando supo que no había tomado una poción anticonceptiva. Y me realizo un hechizo de verificación- Hermione hablaba tranquila y pausadamente. Severus a medida que escuchaba se ponía cada vez mas pálido y había comenzado a tartamudear.

-Her.. Hermio.. Hermione, estas diciéndome que que estas emb embarazada

-Severus vamos a tener un varón, mi vida. Un bebe, un niño igual a ti y a mi.

-Oh dios mio, gracias! Te amo te amo te amo….

-Debemos decirlo a todos!

Ambos salieron de la tienda, y se acercaron al centro de la pista de baile. Severus con un movimiento de varita hizo que todos presten atención…

-Por favor escuchen todos, por favor amigos, tengo que decirles algo muy importante!

Todos los amigos los rodearon en un gran circulo.

-Todos saben lo que paso hace solo unos días no…

-Siiiii – dijo todo el mundo riéndose...

-Bueno hoy nos hemos enterado de algo, que ninguno de los dos esperaba, por lo menos no tan pronto, pero de lo que estoy sumamente contento y feliz, esto va a cambiar la vida de todos los que nos rodean, es muy bueno. Como resultado de ese momento junto a mi esposa, debo decir que acabamos de confirmar, gracias a Molly, que Hermione esta embarazada y que sera un varón!

Siiii! Genial ! Felicidades Severus! Que puntería profesor! Eran algunas de las cosas que les gritaban, aparte de felicitarlos con abrazos y besos

Ambos desbordaban una felicidad que alegro a todos.

Severus y Hermione se amaban, habían superado muchos obstáculos y eran felices.

Serian padres, seguro vendrían muchos mas niños, pero este era el primero.

Y así dejamos a esta pareja, a que se termine de enfrentar a esta nueva situación…. El ser padres es el comienzo de una nueva aventura, donde se descubren cosas día a día…

**Fin!**

**_Bueno... ya saben crucios, avadas, tomates... ( esos mándenlos a casa... esta muy caro el tomate.. 15 pesos el kg) kilo de pan... Zapallo, zapallitos, berenjenas, ajies... pueden remitirlos a mi dirección._**

**_Escriban lo que mas les llegue y clic al lindo botón azul de review... un abrazo y hasta otro fic..._**

**_Este fue mi primer fic de viaje temporal... sepan tener paciencia :) _**


End file.
